Every Time You Ring a Bell
by Life's Shadow
Summary: Something weird has happened to Yuki. Is this good or bad? Where the hell did those things come from? Funny oneshot based off one of my friends sayings.


Every Time You Ring a Bell

Summary: Something weird has happened to Yuki. Is this good or bad? Where the hell did those _things_ come from? Funny one-shot based off one of my friends sayings.

L.S.: Hello and welcome my first Gravitation fanfic. Whoot! There will probably be a sequel to this one (because I'm cruel like that) but that all depends on the responses I get from this one. So enjoy.

Becca: Hey! What about me?

L.S.: Yes, this is Becca

Becca: Hi! _waves_

L.S.: She is one of my muses and editors. She will probably be making comments through out the story.

B: Yay! On with the story!

Japan

Tokyo

8:42 AM

Meet Yuki Eiri, age 22, blond hair, golden eye. (B: Hott!) Today Yuki has a problem. As he sits on the edge of his king size bed, hands placed firmly on top of his head, contemplating his problem, a pink haired singer called to him from the adjoined bathroom.

Meet Shindo Shuichi, age 19, pink hair, purple eye, and second in a long line of protagonists (of which I'm not going to get into). He stood in the bathroom doorway, hair still dripping wet from his morning shower, staring at the love of his life. When Shuichi called his name, Yuki barely acknowledged it and though it way the customary response, Shuichi still stared, frustrated, at his partner before jumping on the bed and glomping Yuki from behind, wet towel sliding slightly down his waist. (B: Oolala _whistles_)

"Get off me, Brat." As was the usual response from the blond haired writer, but Shuichi herd a hitch in his voice the made him back off a little.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked worriedly, but no response was given. "Yukii!" He tried again, dragging a slight whine in his voice thinking for sure that this would get a response from him but once again came up empty. "Incinolet!" He stated loudly and clearly in english. (B: Incinolets are creepy. L.S.: Indeed they are.)

"What the hell!" Yuki turned to the pop star giving him a slightly confused look, hands still placed firmly on his head.

"Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'd be better if you didn't yell the name of incinerating toilets." He finished with a glare to make his point then continued to stare at the rivets in his wood floor. They were good rivets; they didn't stick out too much but still left the impression that they were there. And it was a nice wood floor to but it was cool most winter mornings. He once thought that maybe he should get a rug but could not find to suit his…

"YUKI!"

Shuichi screamed once again (B: such a pain in the ass), jarring him from his thoughts. He needed to get the brat out of the room and off somewhere so he could deal with this problem.

"Aren't you late for work?"

"Don't be silly, I've got at least…" He glanced at the clock before muttering an 'Oh shit!', disappearing into the bathroom, then making a bee line for the door, forgetting entirely to remind Yuki to wait for him for dinner.

Giving a small sigh, Yuki removed his hand from his head and stood. He would deal with this problem later. Right now, he would take a long hot shower. (B: Yuki…In the shower. L.S.: Stop getting drool on my computer!)

5:32 PM

"Tadaima!" Shuichi screamed once again entering the home of his beloved Yuki. He head strait for the study, talking loudly about how Fujisaki was bugging him all day to work but he and Hiro just laughed as they watched K try to calm Sakano down by holding a pistol to the stressed out producer's temple. It did not work.

When Shuichi burst into the study, he found something off about Yuki as he glared back over the glowing screen of his laptop. His thin-rimed glasses were in place, while his white button down shirt was left unbuttoned revealing a very well toned chest. The picture would have looked very pleasing to Shuichi's eyes if not for the fact that the whole look was being obstructed by a black, backwards, baseball cap.

He walked, amazingly silent over to Yuki, and stared him strait in the eyes while reaching for the offensive hat. His hand was hit away as Yuki stood up and headed for the door. He was practically knocked to the floor as Shuichi rushed to block him from exiting.

"Take off the hat." He demanded, determined to get what he wanted for once.

"No." Yuki was equally determined to prevent him from achieving his goal.

"But Yukii," Shuichi whined reaching for the hat once again only to practically fall on his face as Yuki took a step back. "It subtracts from your sexiness." He pouted before tackling Yuki to the floor.

"Get off me, Brat!" Shuichi straddled his waist as Yuki held firmly to both of his wrists preventing him from once again removing the hat.

Just then Shuichi got a very clever idea. He was straddling Yuki waist, his oh-so-cute ass positioned just so that if he started grinding…

Yuki knew there was a problem when Shuichi got an evil, though very out of place, glint in his violet eyes. The next thing he knew his own eyes were rolled back and Shuichi was grinding his hips agonizingly slow against his own. Before he even realized what was happening, his grip on Shuichi's wrists loosened and the hyper vocalist had reached down and removed the ball cap.

All Shuichi could do was stare, what else are you supposed to do when perched atop your lovers head are a pair dirty blond cat ears.

(B: Kick ass)

6:52 PM

Yuki's day was getting increasingly worse by the hour. First he had a woken to find his normal human ears had been replaced by a pair furry appendages, when he had taken his shower, the hot water that hit his new ears sent shivers down his spine of both pain and pleasure (though more of the former). The hat that he had chosen to hide the ears, which was Shuichi's, not only looked terrible on him but also caused his ears to itch like hell. And now after being found out by the idiot, Shuichi wouldn't stop staring at him.

Right now he was trying to make dinner for the two of them, but Shuichi just wouldn't stop staring at him with a goofy, lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"Stop staring, Brat." Yuki would demand occasionally but all he would get in return was Shuichi tilting his head to the side and stating "You have cat ears." in a I-am-very-amused-by-this way.

He turned back to stir the pot of curry when he felt Shuichi coming up behind him and slowly reaching his hand to one of the ears. Yuki had his wrist grasped firmly before Shuichi could come within three inches of his ears. Shuichi just looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please." He begged wanting very much to feel the furry covered skin between his thumb and index finger.

"No." It was supposed to be final but he spotted Shuichi reaching up with his other hand to try to once again touch the fuzziness, which Yuki tried to prevent with his own spare hand. In one swift motion (which surprised the hell out of Yuki because Shuichi was neither swift nor the slightest bit coordinated) Shuichi had both of Yuki's hands in one of his own and furriness between his thumb and fingers.

Yuki was lost in a surge of pure pleasure as the pads of Shuichi's fingers stroked the golden fur atop his head. He could have fallen to the floor right then if not for the fact that he wished to keep most of his dignity. He jerked his head away from the deadly hand, trying to regain most of his active thought as possibly before grabbing the hat left on the counter, placing it firmly atop his head and turning back to the nearly forgotten curry.

"Yuki?" Shuichi was slightly confused. The look on Yuki's face meant that he had liked the feeling of his ears being 'tweaked' but after a small moment, he pushed Shuichi away.

"Just sit down, the foods almost ready." Yuki commanded. He couldn't let Shuichi know that the stroking of the pads of his fingers over his ears just then made Yuki excited and highly submissive. If he were to find out Yuki could loose his domination. Yes, he did let Shuichi have his way once in a while but he had always remained in control.

They sat down to eat, not saying a word to each other as Yuki's ears twitched uncomfortably under the confines of the baseball cap.

9:07 PM

Yuki once again sat on the edge of his bed, hand firmly on his head to cover his ears and glared down at the floor as if to burn a hole in it with heat vision.

He realized that Shuichi's fingers where the only thing that touched his ear that didn't give him a feeling of irritation. It could have been anything else; the hat, the shower, even his own hands, but no, it just had to be Shuichi's soft delicate hands.

Damn that brat.

Those hands now griped Yuki's waist from behind, the owner's head leaning against his spine softly breathing into his back.

Shuichi wanted to comfort Yuki. He knew that the frustrated writer was upset by this new predicament that he found himself in but Shuichi couldn't find the reason why. His new ears were adorable, he wanted to sit around all day and just pet them and watch as they twitched cutely atop his lover's head. He started to comfort him in a way Shuichi knew would distract Yuki from his problems, for a little while at least.

He trailed kisses from Yuki's back up to his neck, sucking and nipping while his hand caressed Yuki's abdomen, trying to get a response from him. (L.S.: Becca's jealous)

"Stop." Yuki commanded, grasping the idol's wrists within his own for probably the third time that day.

"But Yuki, you're stressed about this and I want to help." His hand unconsciously slipped from Yuki's grip and reached up to touch the fuzziness.

Unfortunately for Yuki, he was too deep in thought to realize that a: both his ears were exposed and b: Shuichi's hand had once again slipped from his grasp and was reaching to massage one of the golden haired cat ears.

The second Shuichi's fingers started to stroke the sensitive fur covered skin, all comprehension was lost from Yuki's mind. His head fell back onto Shuichi's shoulder and the stroking continued. There was no way Yuki could stop it this time, he could barely keep his eyes open let alone comprehend what Shuichi was doing or saying to him. He was jell-o.

Shuichi continued to pet Yuki's right ear as his head fell back onto his shoulder, eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, breathing heavy. Shuichi had never seen this side of Yuki before. It wasn't the occasional 'I'm going to let you do what you want but if it get weird I'm taking over' Yuki, nor was it the normal 'sit down, shut up, I'm going to fuck you right here and now, no questions asked' Yuki. This was like a 'here, do what ever the hell you want to me, I can't object' Yuki, and Shuichi liked it.

A lot.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked trying to get a response from his obviously distracted companion. He almost jumped out of his skin when a soft 'nyaa' escaped from Yuki's lips. (That is like a 'holy crap, it should have been caught on tape 'cause it will never happen again' moment right.) He called Yuki's name again and sure enough, Shuichi could hear the same soft meowing sound he heard the first time. He decided to try something else.

"Yuki? Can you purr for me?" Sure enough, Yuki started purring right there on the spot. This was better than a 'holy crap' moment. This was like a heaven sent moment.

"Yuki, say 'I love you, Shuichi.'"

"I wuv you, Shuichi." Even better.

"Call me 'Shu-chan.'"

"Shu-chan." Shweet! Shuichi was grinning ear to ear when he thought of his best plan yet.

"When I say 'I wuv your hot, sexy, golden cat ears' after I let go, I want you to throw me down onto the bed and have hot, kinky sex with me. Do you understand, Yuki?"

"Nyaa." He took that as a yes and let go of his now second favorite body part on Yuki, who in turn, fell forward and stumbled onto the floor. He turned his head to glare at Shuichi, still breathing slightly abnormally.

"What the hell was that?" Shuichi just sat on the bed innocently; shrugging his shoulders while Yuki continued to glare. H stood and pointed a finger at Shuichi. "Never touch my ears again."

"Oh, but Yuki," Shuichi pouted, which turned to a grin. "I wuv your hot, sexy, golden cat ears."

And with that, Shuichi was tackled to the bed and they had hot, kinky, cat eared sex into the night.

But one couldn't help but wonder how Yuki got the cat ears in the first place.

About one day earlier.

2:27 AM in Japan

U.S.A

St. Johnsbury V.T.

12:27 PM

A group of girls sat around eating lunch and chatting about random things such as muffins and the history of carpet. Suddenly, one of the girls with blond hair and a bell in her hand ran through the school yard to one of the boys sitting on the steps of the ampatheater. She shook the bell at his head, pouted in frustration and ran back to the group of girls she had been sitting with.

The girls in return looked at her slightly confused.

"Kristjar, what the hell was that about?" One of the brown haired girls questioned.

"Don't you remember Heather? Every time you ring a bell a cat boy gets his ears."

_**The End!**_

B: Yay! Kinky sex! _rings bell_

L.S.: Indeed. Thank you all who just read my story, I would really like it if you review and tell me what you think of this story. Remember, it will effect whether or not I write a sequel and if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to consider them.

B: HA HA HA HA HA I KILL YOUR IQ POINTS HA HA HA HA HA B0\/\/ 2 /\/\3! I WILL RULE YOU ALL..kinky..eh?


End file.
